Is 'Love Pain?
by Lionheart-fatal
Summary: What happens when The Blade Brakers go to Russia and Kai is remembering about what his Grandfather said to him, will he find Love? And if he does what happens if his Grandfather finds out? Rei/Kai and maybe Max/Tyson fic please R
1. Russia

I'm Sorry

By Lionheart_fatal

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Russia- Their new destination!**

            Tyson could hardly contain his excitement. He had his face pressed up against the plane with his eyes opened wide, commenting on all the ant sized people and little cars as the plane headed towards Russia. Max looked over Tyson's shoulders in just as much excitement. Chief sat behind them anxious to reach cursing height so he could take out Dizzi. Rei sat across from Chief deep in thought about the Russian tournament and his new opponents. Kai sat alone in the back of there privet plane also deep in thought. Mr. Dickenson sat across from Tyson and Max talking to a flight attendant woman.

            When they had finally reached cursing altitude Chief eagerly took out Dizzi and switched her on. The flight attendant came around to pass out drinks and pretzels not long after. Tyson and Max both got the same king of pop (AN: Soda/pop what ever you call it) along with Rei. Chief was to busing imputing new data into Dizzi to even give a reply. The flight attendant that was serving the pop/soda and pretzels looked up to the last passenger who was sitting peacefully with his eyes closed in the back she turned to head back to were she had gotten the serving tray. 

  "Water will be fine" she turned startled by the voice behind her. She blinked confused a few time staring at slate haired boy sitting still with his eyes closed. All the other members of the Blade Breakers craned there necks looking back at there captain, surprised he was talking. He opened his eyes and lifted an eyebrow at her.

  "Oh, yes sir right away." She sputtered turning quickly to perform her task. Tyson giggled as they all went back to there former positions.

  "Big tough Kai wants water" Tyson giggled receiving a shove in his side from the scowling blond. 

  "Hey, what was that for?" Tyson asked

  "Oh, Tyson just leave him alone!" was the other boys reply

  "But why?"

  "Tyson"

  "Fine" Tyson slouched in his seat and pouted. Max giggled at his immature behavior and reached under his seat. Tyson sat up and looked at Max.

  "What you doin Maxie?"  

  "Getting something" max answered unzipping his carry-on bag and grabbing some Beyblade magazines from inside of it.

            Tyson and Max looked at the magazines together commenting on almost ever _high-tech blade_ or _wicked launcher. The pilot came over the speaker and announced that they would arrive at the Russian airport in about a half an hour or so. Rei leaned his chair back thinking he mine-as-well get a little rest before they landed. Finally around 4:00 the plane started descending. Chief disappointedly put Dizzi away and stared out the windows at all the high buildings. Max also put the magazines away and returned his bug securely under his seat. Rei returned his seat to it's up right position, then, he too looked out the window at all the lights. _

(It's not all that different then America) Rei commented to himself, thinking of the time his and the other Blade Breakers had gone to America to participate in the American tournament.

            The plane reached the airport and stopped around 4:35. Tyson was so excited that he his head meat the hard low ceiling.

  "Ouch, oh gees that hurt!" could be heard through out the plane from the injured Tyson holding his head and moaning at the same time. 

  "Stop your winning and get off the plane" a steely voice came from the back. 

  "Err..."  Kai always seemed to get under his skin no matter what he said. He clenched his fist and started at Kai with a threaten look. The rest of the group just laughed. 

  "Hey what's so funny?" Tyson asked through gritted teeth.

  "Good thing you have a hard head Tyson!" Rei stated which only made everyone laugh harder including Mr. Dickinson. 

  "Yeah I guess so…wait…hey that wasn't nice Rei." Tyson crossed his arms and pouted once again. 

  "See, look you already forgot about your head" Max commented still laughing pointing his index finger towards Tyson's forgotten injured head. 

  "Yeah I guess I did." Tyson joined in laughing. They all grabbed their carry on bags from under there seats and got off the plane Kai being the last one off. 

When they got off the plane Tyson had to go to the bathroom, so they all headed in that direction. Tyson ran up to the door but was stopped by Max.

  "Hey wait Tyson" Max pointed up at the sign that was next to the door that had a picture of a girl and under it there was writing that said 'Woman'.

  "Opps" Tyson said and laughed at himself then turned around and headed into the door at the opposite end. He glanced up on his way to the other door that it said 'men'. After Max and Tyson disappeared into the bathroom Rei followed leaving Mr. Dickinson looking at a map of the airport, Chief at a table talking to Dizzi and Kai leaning up against the wall. 

  "Here we go" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed pointing at the map, after all the boys had assembled together "it says the baggage claim is right over their" he pointed towards the right. They all headed in that direction, and sure enough there was the baggage claim. They had made it right on time the luggage was just starting to go down the conveyer belt. (AN: I think that's what it's called) Tyson and Max run up not caring that they push a few people out of the way to get to the front. Rei politely excused himself, when his bag came around, to pick it up then he would stand back until he saw another. Unlike him Tyson and Max were counting "1, 2, 3" before grabbing there bag. When Tyson and Max had finally grabbed all their bags, the dragged them over to were Chief, Mr. Dickinson and Rei were already waiting with all there luggage. This was a picture; all the luggage they had made it look as if they were moving. Tyson had a carry-on and three large suit cases, even though he was not supposed to. He had argued for ten minuets before they gave up and let him have three large suit cases instead of a large one and a smaller one. Max got away with his carry-on and two larger suit cases, the people had enough of a head ach from Tyson and didn't want to make it any worse. Mr. Dickinson, Chief and Rei all had a carry-on and a large and small suitcase. They had not been sure how long they were going to be staying in Russia, so they came prepared. 

  "Do we all have every thing?" Mr. Dickinson asked

  "I got all my stuff!" Tyson announced

  "Where's Kai?" Rei asked before spotting him in the corner at the end of the conveyer belt. They all walked over to the spot that Kai was leaning up against the wall. 

  "Got your luggage?" Of coarse Tyson had to ask the obvious considering that there was no luggage any were around him except the small black carry-on bag. 

  "Hn." Was his only reply before he reached down and grabbed a bag resembling his carry-on bag, except a little larger. 

  "Now I am" he let Tyson know before slinging the two bags around his neck and shoulders and crossing his arms over his chest. They all just stared at his "luggage" confused. 

  "Is that all you brought?" Max asked "I guess he takes 'traveling light' seriously"

  "Well we should be going or we will miss the bus" Me. Dickinson altered there thoughts. They followed Mr. Dickinson out of the building to the waiting BBA bus in the parking lot. They put all there luggage in the back of the seven seating bus- if you count the drivers seat. Tyson, Max and Chief sat in the back row and Kai, Rei and Mr. Dickinson in the front. So there journey to the hotel began.                               

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: This is the first chapter! I just added some more to this chapter. I hope you like it, this is my first Fan fiction. Please R&R Thanks!        


	2. Who would love a worthless whore?

**Who would love a worthless whore like you? **

Disclaimers: I Don't Own Bey Blade

*AN*: this chapter has angst in it  

POV is Point of view 

( ) is thought

**Also thanks to all your great reviews they make me want to put up even more 

Thanks: darkarc, Tonic, keisan, Mizu_Tenshi and all the others who read and reviewed!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            All the way to the hotel Tyson, Max, Chief, Rei and occasionally Mr. Dickinson sang songs. Kai just sat in his seat staring out the window with his mask plastered to his face. Though every once in awhile he would look over at the giggling singing Rei beside him.

~~~~Kai's POV (Point of view)~~~~

(Of all the crazy things they could be doing why did they have to pick singing? They sound like little children! It's beside the point that I am older then them. Look at Rei, he's singing like the rest and he's just about the same age as I am!) I looked over at Rei who was smiling (Rei) for some reason every time I think of him it makes me want to smile, but of course I could not let them see my weakness, I could never let them see my true feelings I had learned alone time ago from my Grand father… no that monster, that the only thing that could come from that was pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Flash Back*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

  "Kai what's wrong?" she was always worried about me. My dear sister, I carried about very much even though I was not exactly her brother. She was just a little orphan that I caught steeling some fruits from a stall some time ago. She was only four but she knew me well and could me almost read me as much as my… the monster. I knew it would only be time before that monster found out about her, but I didn't want to think about that now. She was so small and light I gave her food every day and stayed with her all day…protecting her. She would always try to get me to smile but rarely succeeded. I could see the worry in here eyes that made me kick myself. 

  "Nothing Mel" That was the name I took up calling her because she did not have one, or she didn't remember it. I reached out my hand and took her small little hand. Then I gave her a rare smile which made her return a big smile. 

  "Good 'cause I don't want you to be sad" She said to me with her little voice.

  "Mel, I'm going to have to leave soon and I'm not going to be able to see you for awhile"

  "But why" 

  "Well Mel I have important things to do" I knew it was a lie but the truth was that I had to lie low for a few days because I knew that the monster was on to me. It work any way.

  "Bye Bye Kai" she hugged my legs then took off to the park

  "Bye" it was just faintly more then a whisper but I knew she would now I had said bye to her as well, even if she had not heard it. I turned to walk back to… that monsters house that I live in. I hadn't even made it three steps into the house when I felt something making a connection with my back which knocked me on the ground. I barely had time to recover from that blow before I was kicked in the ribs.

  "Are you going to tell me what the hell you were doing, or am I going to have to force it out of you? It's your choice, but personally I would rather have fun getting it out of you." 

  "Arg..."  I looked up into his cold eyes and shouted in pain when he lifted into the air facing him eye to by my hair.

  "Hum, I do think this will be fun" he laughed, an insane crazy laugh, before he threw me against the wall. 

He advanced on me pulling me up by hair again before backhanding me across the face a couple of times. I was helpless in the clutches of this monster, and the worst part was that I knew this was not all that was in store for me. I closed my eyes and shuttered when I felt his hand tearing away my shirt. I tried to make a run at that point but he jumped on me. I was now laying face down on the cold wooden floor grasping for breath with that monster on top of me.

  "Now where do you think you are going? I have only just begun" he whispered in my ear and I felt his hand sliding down to my waist. I wiggled and tried to get free but I could not even move from under that monster. He nibbled on my earlobe as his hand went even lower in my pants and under my boxers. Then he began laughing his horrible insane laugh as he grabbed my cock and started pumping it.

  "Don't deny that you like this." He said out loud before removing his hand from my cock. He got off of me and flipped me over undoing my pants, laughing the whole time. I just shuddered helpless I was scared truly scared of this monster. When he had stripped me completely he shifted his weight on me so he could stand up. I opened my eyes for a second to see him staring at my naked body then he began to take off his own clothing tossing them aside. When he was completely naked he got down on his knees.

  "Now you worthless whore get on your hands and knees, like the worthless bitch you are." I reluctantly did I was told. My arms and legs shacked terrible I was not even sure I could support myself for very long. Before I could even figure out what had happened I screamed in pain and that monster laughed even louder. He thrust his big cock into my small entrance and it hurt. I screamed even louder when I felt him pull out and trust even harder and deeper into me. He continued to do this as he grabbed my cock and started to pump it very hard. I finally cumed, but he was not done yet he kept thrusting harder and deeper even drawling blood from my entrance. I screamed one last time and fell on to the floor when I felt him cum as well. He pulled out of me.

  "Never see that little girl again! This is what happens to you if you show your emotions and try to care for someone. Next time I won't go so easy on you. Do you understand?" He picked me up by my hair I let out a small moan of pain

  "Do you?" He let go and I nodded my head

  "Good and remember this; all you can get from love is Pain! Besides, who would love a worthless whore like you?" He turned around and left the room leaving me lying in my own blood. Everything hurt I could not move nor did I want to. All the things he said repeated itself over in my head many times before I blanked out. 

He nor did the rest of the world ever see that little girl again. No one knows what happened to her nor did they bother to look to far into the little thief orphans disappearance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                              

  'Love is Pain! Besides, who would love a worthless whore like you?' He was right, who would care about me?

I sighed inwardly, _who would?_ He has said all those things and raped me so many times I have become numb to it. Well almost, but there is still this little pain in my heart every time he says stuff like that.

            My trains of thoughts were interrupted when the other boys took up another song and there voices started to become louder as the song progressed. I glanced once again at Rei who was singing merrily. (His voice is so sweet but yet demanding) I could not believe what I was talking about so I diverted my glaze back out the window. After I had done that I noticed all the sweet harmony that was one in that song had left so I turned to look what had happened. That was a mistake. I looked glazes with Rei who was staring straight at me. I stared deep into his pools of eyes, they seemed to beholding great joy and grief both intervened together. But there was a change in those eyes, I say it before he turned his head away. What was it that I saw? Could it be what I think? … No of coarse it couldn't! What am I thinking! 

'Who would love a worthless whore like you?' 


	3. The Bus Ride

**  A lonely boy, sitting by the window staring into space… **

**I wonder what's going through his mind, is it pleasant? What could it be? Could it be a tragic past he's remembering, or the obscurity future? But would he answer if I ask? Should I ask? Is it any of my business, doses he want it keep it a secret? Does it hurt? Is he afraid to tell or does he not care? What's his purpose in life? Why is he here?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Bus Ride 

Disclaimers: No... I don't own Kai or Rei though I wish I did! And I don't own Beyblade

AN: Thanks for all the Reviews!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To the annoyance of Kai the ride continued its song-filled journey to the hotel. The dirt road they were driving along was not the best; it was filled with pot holes. But besides that fact the bus continued its cold, noisy, bumpy ride. It was also slippery giving factor to the ice. There were no seat belts in this particular bus so everyone one would hit there head every bump they hit, well almost everyone. Kai sat back in his seat letting his legs balance him straight when they turned or hit a bump. He was still staring out the window. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The bus was taking another turn to the left when it hit a large pot hole. But before I knew that had happened another boy landed on top of me. His right hand was on my left arm, his right leg was between mine, his left hand on the seat he had previous sat and his head was on my left shoulder. Everyone made a few groans and complained about the 'stupid roads' and the 'crazy weather'. But in the meantime Rei was still on top of me, his eyes now locked with mine. Though he turned his head quickly after a few second, say that he was sorry, I could see a deep blush color his cheeks. He then removed his light body from mine. For some reason it didn't fell odd when he was on me, it felt right. I actually sort of missed that bit of warmth his body had been giving off. My heart I could feel now pounding fast but my breath was coming out normal, I could not let it show. Rei was still apologizing to me, so I looked over at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~             

I can't believe that had happened why did I have to land on _HIM? _I was still apologizing to him for it when he looked over at me. I blinked a few times could what I had seen be true? I swore I say this glint in his eyes not much but it was filled with more emotion then I have ever seen him show. It was quickly covered though by his old emotionless mask. My heart was still pounding like crazy, even more so now. I gave him one last 'sorry' and he nodded his head and turned it back to the window. I altered my eyes to my hands that where twitching uncomfortably in my lap. That's not all I had seen I also say the sliest bit of red coloration on his cheeks. But what did I see in his eyes? Why do I feel so weird inside? Does it have to do with Kai? I sat back and once in awhile giggled at the outrageous songs they began singing again. But Kai I keep catching him staring at me, or maybe is he staring at someone else. I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly. Why _would_ he ever stare at me? How could he ever even want to look at a... a... ME? Oh I wish he was not so cute when he stared at me, though I don't think he knows that I can see him staring at me through the corner of my eyes. I opened them back up so I could see him again but he wasn't staring at me but out the window again. I looked back down then back over to there previous location only to lock gazes with Kai. I looked deep into his amber pools that were looking deep into mine. It lasted a brief minuet, but I saw a lot of emotions flash in his eyes. The connection was broken by a large hand being waved in front oh my eyes startling me. 

  "Coming?" It was Tyson

  "What…oh yeah just a sec."  He removed his hand from in front of my face and got of the bus. What I say was an empty seat, where did Kai go? He must have got off the bus while Tyson was talking with me. It is defiantly a relief that we finally made it to the hotel. I got off the bus and joined the other boys by our luggage.          

………………………………………………………………………………..

 Ok, ok should I put some Tyson/max here too? Tell me ok! 

~Thanks


	4. Sharing a room with Kai

Sharing a Room with Kai 

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade *cries* I want to own Beyblade!! 

AN: I know I know it's been like *forever* since I wrote but I was busy! 

*words* = the little voice in the back of there heads 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~KAI'S POV~

Mr. Dickenson checked us in before leading down a maze of doors and halls. I don't know what happened back in the bus, but I don't plan on dropping my guard again. He led us down another narrow hall to an elevator and we went to the fifth floor (-top-). I had been in similar fancy hotel and I could tell this one was no cheap place. The Elevator was glass and I could see across the city. We actual made it to the top level before Kenny threw up and any other _incidents_ occurred. We were then lead down another hall to the right and down that hall until we stopped at room 4035. 

  "These -pointing at room 4035, 4036 and the one across from it- three are your rooms, oh and these are the keys" he then handed Kenny three laminated cards with the door number on each. "I will be back in one week to check up on you guys. It is three weeks until the tournament actually begins so enjoy yourselves." He waved good-bye and left. 

Tyson and Max ran into the first room, drooped there stuff and then jumped in the bed. 

  "Hm…seems that rooms taken" I gestured towards the previously empty room. 

  "Theirs two more rooms" Kenny or Chief as the call him pointed out.

  "Hn. Kenny you can have that room –pointing at the one next to Tyson's and Max's- It would make the most since you stay up late and me and Rei will stay in the one across from it. I walked past both the semi- stunned boys and into the room across from the others. *Is that the only reason that you let Kenny have that room and you agreed to share one with Rei?* It was a little annoying voice at the back of my head. I of coarse shook that away immediately and put my bag under the medium sized bed. 

~~REI'S P.O.V~~

I looked over at Chief who shrugged

  "That's fine with me Rei" he picked up his bags and went into his room closing it behind him. I let out a deep sigh to slow down my blood pressure which I could tell had gone up quit a bit. Then I did the same a Chief, except for the fact that I went into the room that I was sharing with Kai. 

Sharing with Kai…

I smiled, he had been the one to suggest it too. I dropped my stuff and looked around the room. There was a balcony, a bathroom, a couch, a table and one bed. 

One bed…

I blushed. The bed was not that big either. I heard a load nock at the door then Tyson's voice from the other side.

  "Hey Rei" I opened the door for my friends "do you want to go get some pizza buddy?" 

  "Sure, hold on, I want to change my cloths first then I will ask Kai if he want to go"

  "Alright we will meet you down stairs in the lobby" 

  "Alright you guys meet you their in a sec." They left and I shut the door. 

I could make out Kai's form on the balcony before I unzipped my bag. I rummaged around inside of it and then produced a black and blue outfit like the one I was currently wearing. I had brought it for a special accession but it didn't matter. It had been hot out and I was covered in sweet, though I wanted a shower at least I had a chance to change my cloths. 

*your sweaty is that the only reason you want to change into you _best _change of cloths you could wear another* it was that all too familiar voice in the back of my head. *or is there a certain someone you want to impress?* what did it mean 'a certain someone I want to impress?' I had heard the voice many times before but never truly noticed it. I glanced back over to the balcony and found it empty. Where had Kai gone? Then I noticed light seeping under the door of the bathroom. Kai must be in there. Well I guess I will just change out here. I found a spot across from the bathroom door that no one would be able to see me through the balcony. Not that it truly mattered even if someone could see up that high that no one would be there any ways, it was facing the woods. But never the less I wanted to be sure. I had just taken my outer layer of cloths of when I heard the bathroom light turn off, and the door knob turn. My heart started racing. He is going to see me almost naked! I hurriedly tried to put my cloths on, but it was too late. He walked out of the bathroom and froze. I froze too. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh no! What happens next? Cliff hanger! I hate them don't you? Well to bad! I am entitled to at least one of them!


End file.
